Kaoru Matsubara
Matsubara, Kaoru also know to her alter ego as Powered Buttercup, is the fighter of the The Powerpuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters. She originated from the show the PowerPuff Girls and been adopted by the Japanese animation production, Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the The Powerpuff Girls Z , She is represented as a Star and her weapon is a Hammer. Background First Encounter as Powered Buttercup Buttercup was first seen riding down a street with a skateboard and spotting a child playing while a flash of white light was heading toward him. Quickly, Buttercup shielded the child as the flash of light hit her. Suddenly, she transformed into "Powered Buttercup "as well as making a costume change with a hammer in hand. After the transformation, Buttercup was shocked that she was wearing a skirt much to her dismay. Personality she is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three, but she is sometimes more of a brain operator than her leader, Blossom. Episode 3: And Then There Were ThreeEpisode 14: Attack of the Gangreen Gang She seems to dislike the Powerpuff clothes but she doesn't have any choice but to wear it to fight the bad villains, but it seems she enjoys kicking butt but not when she's tired.Episode 3: And Then There Were Three Kaoru is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on television.Episode 3: And Then There Were Three She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was younger.Episode 9: Coach Buttercup This may be part of the reason why she has so many fan girls, much to her dismay.Episode 1 part 2: The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls She detests anything girly, particular skirts, which makes wearing the Powerpuff uniform a bit more awkward.Episode 3: And Then There Were Three She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and rarely uses honorifics when speaking.Episode 44: Buttercup's New MovesEpisode 14: Attack of the Gangreen Gang Kaoru lives with her Parents and her two brothers, the father of which is a professional masked-wrestler.Episode 44: Buttercup's New Moves Family Appearance File:Buttercup.png File:Ppgz06 05.jpg File:buttercup.gif Kaoru is a young , thirteen year old girl with light skin and green eyes. Her hair is spiky black and worn up with a hat. She usually wears t-shirt but a little symbolize to sweater with a little design of strike of green at the neck and two side-by-side shoulder, and her short is green-like with a belt and it's design of diamond over-and-over, hugging around her side waist. And her shoes is snow boots, with ankle-high. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. In the second season, Kaoru switches to a long sleeved jacket and underneath of her jacket is a normally black V-shirt, and her pants is just symbolize into green pajama. Her shoes is a PE shoes with the sock underneath of it, and still wear a hat in her head. When she does transform into her alter-ego. She begun to change her clothes wearing a crimson spaghetti with light vest, black glaps and white/green belt, crimson boots shoes. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. And addition for that she has two diamond in her side of her hair wearing also earrings. Origin Buttercup is one of the three main characters of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob. Relationship See Kaoru relationship:Kaoru Matsubara/Relationship Power, Weapon and Abilities PPGZ Buttercup attack (001).jpg|Gravity drive PPGZ Buttercup attack (002).jpg|Strength PPGZ Buttercup attack (003).jpg|Diamond laser beam PPGZ Buttercup attack (004).jpg|Swing sonic PPGZ Buttercup attack (005).jpg|Flight PPGZ Buttercup attack (006).jpg|Smack block PPGZ Buttercup attack (007).jpg|Intangibility PPGZ Buttercup attack (008).gif|Hurrigane lutz PPGZ Buttercup attack (009).jpg|Hurricane Lutz 2 PPGZ Buttercup attack (010).jpg|kick Gigatic_hammer.png Buttercup uses a Megaton Dunk Hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range.Episode 51: Only a Matter of Time Her hammer is heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together (which also shows she is the strongest of the three. Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?").Episode 10: Gigi the Great Her attacks include Swing Sonic '',''Hurricane Lutz, Post-brush Minty Swing,Graviton Drive,Rush Ball, Swing Sonic Flash,'' Smash Block and Buttercup Finish. When it comes to a team attack, Buttercup can fill the power of the hammer and slash the bad guy and lead to her final attack, Buttercup Finish.'' Trivia *Kaoru theme song is called Toori Ame by Wiz-us *She is the only one without any long eyelashes. *Kaoru hair style is the same as he's older brother, Dai Matsubara. *The kanji (かおる) of Kaoru named means is a purely phonetic form in hiragana; no inherent meaning. Meaning of Kaoru names?. *Powered Buttercup doesn't have any special powers unlike the other two has. She is very similar to the original Buttercup. *She's the only member who is strong. *Buttercup's signature weapon is similar to Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer. Ironically, in Powerpuff Girls Z Kai, her boyfriend is Sonic. *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). Episode 35 part 2: The Dog Days of New Townsville *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai series. Ironically, Tails is voiced by Sean Schemmel and has Goku's hairstyle. *Matsubara means is 'pine tree plain'. References }} Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Protogonist Category:Human Category:Student Category:Super Hero Category:White Z rays